


Moving Day

by sarcactus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: Ryan needs help moving some furniture and Ray's volunteered himself to complain the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written creatively in over a year so this majorly sucks, but I feel the need to post it so that i'm actually held accountable to write more.

"Come on Ray you said you'd help me with this," Ryan huffed out as he set his end of the couch back down.

  
"While that in itself is completely true, technically at the time I told you I'd help you move your couch I didn't realize that you'd be buying an apartment in a fucking skyscraper," Ray answered matter of factly while fiddling with his 3DS.

  
"Look, asshole, I'm only on the fifth floor and if you really don't want to help I'll just call someone else," Ryan said while pulling out his phone.

  
"No, no, stop I'll do it. Just know that you're the one who asked someone as weak as me to help you bring your couch up five flights of stairs," Ray answered while pocketing his 3DS and going to the other side of the couch.

  
Ryan gave Ray a toothy grin, "Wouldn't want it any other way".

  
-

  
"That was tough, I should really work out more," Ryan comments offhandedly while stretching his arms.

  
"Jesus Christ, wasn't that enough working out for the rest of the year?" Ray replied as he bent over and struggled to catch his breath.

  
Ryan just smiled and went to the kitchen to get some waters. "Hey, thanks for doing this, Ray. I've been here almost a full week with no furniture and my body is starting to hate me for it," Ryan said as he handed Ray a water and sat down on his couch, it was crooked, but it was fine for now.

  
"Man as long as you never ask me to do that again everything's good," Ray replied with a slight chuckle.

  
"Fine, fine, fine, stop your complaining," Ryan said. He thought for a second then continued, "How about I buy you dinner as compensation? Does that sound good?".

  
Ray thought for a moment then replied, "Are you asking me on a date, Haywood? I knew you had a thing for me, but don't go expecting me to suck your dick after," Ray added a wink for extra effect.

  
Ryan's face shone a bright red as he stammered over his words.

  
Of course he had asked Ray to help him move so he could spend more time with him and well, sure, he thought Ray was attractive and that he had a great personality and wait, what was the point of this again? Ryan thought all of this to himself and then came to the conclusion that, yeah, maybe he had just asked Ray on a date after all.

  
"I u-um, well I mean, would you be opposed?" Ryan questioned nervously.

  
"Would I be opposed to free food with a handsome dude? Fuck no, let's do this thing!" Ray said and he grinned widely.

  
Jumping up, he grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him up also. "Come on dude I'm starving over here," Ray said as he pulled Ryan towards the door.

  
Ryan let a sigh of relief fall from his lips as he let himself be pulled by an eager Ray. Maybe, just maybe, things weren't always as hard as he assumed they were.

 


End file.
